Pokemon: A not so planned adventure
by Gold forever
Summary: Austin is on a journey to save his mother from team rocket along with a growlithe and a few friends and rivals. can he get her back? On hold until further notice
1. I need Ocs

I will be accepting OCs I will be using about seven to ten OCs.(Maybe more in the future) This story is based off of fire red,emerald,platinum, and possibly heart gold, but it is about a boys missing mother, and he has to go save is the form.

Name:First and last

Gender:Male or Female

Hometown: I will probably chose some of the OcS BASED on this

Age:10-17

Occupation:Trainer,Coordinator,breeder,professor,etc.

Personality:It doesn't have to be huge, but if you don't put a descriptive one I wont pick your OC.

Appearance:Clothes they wear,hair color,eye color,etc.

Pokemon:I don't care if you put a magikarp or a dragonite I just need to know (one Pokemon will be outside of its poke ball at all times.)

Goals:This is probably one of the things that doesn't have to be descriptive

History:Try to include somthing about their family I will use it later on.

Part:Hero,Heroine,friend,ally,villain,etc.

Romantic relationship: Yes or no, if you say no I might change it.

Appears at: you don't have to put it, but if you want to you can if not I will pick whats coviniet.

Example OC

Name:Austin Higarushi

Gender:Male

Hometown:Pallet town

Age:14

Occupation:Trainer

Personality:A mature person that always ends up in some kind of problem he is described as depressed, but since he got a pokemon he has a new attitude he isn't scared of anything ,and usually puts others first instead of himself.

Apperance:Black hair with a red hat, and red jacket weres jeans all the time,Brown eyes.

Pokemon: Don't want to ruin things ,so I will put only one.

Growlithe nickname:Roary- moves ember,bite,roar, and odor sleuth- Is hyper, and a flirt but is loyal, and will not go down without a fight always out of his poke ball

Goals:To save his mom from team rocket before its to late

History:Grew up in a small town with his pal Gary his father left when he was just nine has a little brother named Patrick.

Part:Hero

Romantic relationship: yes

Appears at: beginning of the story

So please submit an OC, and the first one submitted will definitely be picked if I choose your OC I will send you a message.


	2. Prolouge

Prolouge /

My name is Austin I never really wanted to be a trainer its not that Pokemon were boring they were actually really cool its just that going to new places and areas didnt appeal to me,I still got a licensence just incase I ever decided to become a trainer I think part of the reason I didnt want to be one is because when I was about five my sister went on an adventure but they say the last time they ever saw her was in saffron city battleing team rocket she defeated them but was never seen again.

I was strong and so it didnt effect me that much but I knew deep inside I was really sad people often described me as deppresed but I wasnt it was just the way I was and then I remebered some memories.

five years ago /

"Hey dad you okay you dont seem alright?" The boy asked his father

His father had black hair and cold blue eyes the boy admired his father and him and his brother looked up to him he would always have fun with him, the boys brother didnt get to know him because he was only two at the boy knew his father was hiding something.

"Im going to search for her im not deserting you please tell your mother I know she will be sad but I have a reason." the father said as he hugged his son for the last time.

"Dad you cant go Ill be lonely if you leave." the boy cried

"Your the man of the house now take care of your mother and brother I will miss you to." He said as he patted the boys head.

"I promise I will be back I dont know when but I will be back." He said as he slowly opened the door and left.

The boy noticed something on the floor it was a hat with a note boy opened it up and read it.

The boy had to wait until his mother came from work home to tell her so he waited three hours but when she did she asked a question the boy couldnt answer but knew he would still tell her what he knew.

"Weres your father?" She asked as she plopped down the paper work on the table.

"Read the note." The boy said as he pointed to it.

She picked up the note and read it carefully before she finnally took the note and threw it into the garbage can.

"That ungrateful basterd." His mother yelled

"He couldnt even wait until I got home." she said in a voice that terrified the boy

"Mom hes coming back." The boy said as he tried to calm down his mother

"No hes not I know men they are selfish and ungreatful hes never coming back." She said as she slapped the boy

The boy ran into his room upstairs and began crying he then remebered the hat his father said was for him,so he picked up the hat and put it on his head he liked the way it looked on an hour later the boy heard his door open and his mother came inside.

"Im sorry I hit you it wasnt your fault." she said as she hugged him

"Its my fault that I didnt stop him." the boy said with guilt

"Its okay you probably couldnt have stopped him anyways." she said as she lovingly hugged him again.

"Well I have some pizza down stairs lets eat." she said as she tried not to sound angry or sad.

To think that boy was me will forever haunt me but now something more horrible will happen will I be able to fix it and if I can will anybody die in the process.


	3. Were has she gone

were has she gone?  
/

I woke up really early it was seven A.M I went down stairs as quietly as possible so I wouldn't wake up my moms typhlosion it had a nasty temper when it woke up early, and I didn't feel like getting burned to ashes today.I opened up the fridge, and got some bread, and put it in the toaster then I went to our nice big couch and lied down then I turned on the TV.

Ever since my dad left my mom has never been the same her Typhlosion on the other hand was extremely happy it was always being harassed by my dads I heard the toaster pop, and went to get the toast but just with my luck the Typhlosion woke up, but something was strange it wasn't mad at me, and it seemed sad, and I really couldn't understand.

"Whats the matter boy?" I asked as I stroked his fur

"Typhlo,Typhlosion." It said as it seemingly dragged me up the stairs.

When I opened my eyes I was in moms room she wasn't their so I went to check her room, and sure enough I found a note my eyes lit up because I thought mom went some were to get something, but I was totally wrong.

If you want see your mom again alive I suggest you bring us the hidden stone we don't know were it is but it should be in you house if you dont bring it to us in three months in our hidden hideout in Celadon city you can say bye to your family, and I suggest you come quickly because if you don't we will beat the crap out of her.  
Team rocket

"Those evil bastards." I said as I crumpled the note

Thank god my little brother Patrick wasn't here last night I spent the night over at a friends house but what crushed me was that they took her instead of me then the door bell rang.

I opened the door to see Patricks friend mom."Hello Austin Patrick wanted to leave our house since this morning." she said as Patrick rushed in

Patrick was my little brother he was seven. and I was fourteen. Patrick had messy brown hair, and mahogany-brown eyes I loved to annoy him because that's what big brothers do.

"Can I talk to your mother?" The lady said as she was trying to look over my shoulder

"Sorry she went to the super market well see ya." I said as I quickly slammed the door

"Great moms at the super market I cant wait until she gets home, so I can have a sandwich." Patrick said hungrily

shut the hell up Patrick she isn't at the supermarket shes been kidnapped." I said as I showed him the note

"Moms gone what happen tell me everything you know?" Patrick cried

"All I know is that I am leaving I have to get to mom in three months." I said as I scratched my head it was something I did when I was nervous

"Can I come with you?" Patrick whimpered

"No if you come with me, and I lose you I will never forgive myself." I yelled

"Okay I get it sorry." He cried

"I got an idea I'm going over to proffers Oaks lab I will be back in about an hour or less." I said as I patted his head and rushed out the door

I barged into the lab with my license of course and walked my way towards professor Oak.

"My, my what brings you here Austin?" Oak asked

"I need a Pokemon please." I whimpered

"Well you cant have a starter those are reserved for people who singed up for one." he said with an icy glare

"Please I need one my moms been kidnapped, and if I dont get their soon she might die." I said as gave him puppy dog eyes

Oaks eyes widened, and he began to speak calmly."Very well follow me into the back room." he said as he gestured me towards it

Once we got inside I looked around their were thousands of Poke balls every were, and then I remembered the starters they were powerful, and evolved with my luck professor Oak would probably give me a magickarp, and then I looked over at Oak he was looking through some poke balls on a shelf that had a fire symbol on it then he picked one up, and handed it to me.

"This pokemon needs a trainer I have been looking for one but nobody would take it you should see what it is." Oak said

I threw the Poke ball, and a puppy like Pokemon appeared it was orange and had stripes it also said growlwithe then it walked towards me and put its chin on my lap.

"He so cute why doesn't anyone want him?" I asked as I stroked his fur

"Well you see these days all trainers want are strong looking Pokemon and on top of that this one in particular is hyper active." he said as he patted his fur

"Hey Growlithe im going to be your trainer." I said as he began to use his roar attack

"Oh I almost forgot take these." said as he handed me five poke balls, and a strange weird red thing

"What is this?" I asked confused

"Its to help you identify Pokemon you don't know, and it has a built in map anyways lets talk more about this kidnapping." he said as he pulled up a chair, and sat down.

"Well you see I got up, and my moms Typhlosion was acting weird, and I followed it to my moms room, and found this note." I said as I showed him the note

"Hmm intresting and who is going to take care of your brother?" he asked

"Well I haven't thought about it so far but I think he should stay over at Grays house for now." I said quickly Garry Oak is grandson, and my best friend he went on his journey when he was ten, and came home to do research when he was thirteen and since I trusted him I thought it would be a great idea.

"Very well I will tell his mother, oh, and by the way you should keep an eye on your Growlithe." he said as he pointed to a hyper growlithe chewing the wall

"Sorry about that I will be sure to keep an eye on him." I said as I picked him up in my arms.

"You should give him a nickname." Oak suggested I thought about unique names, and then I had it

"I think I will call him Roary." I said as I stroked his fur yet again.

"Not the most clever name, but it dose suit him." oak said as Roary began to yap

"Roary calm down." I said as I looked around in my pocket, and Finlay gave him a Oran berry

"Well I'm going home to pack I will probably see you soon come on Roary follow me." I said as I motioned Roary out of the lab

When I got home I let Roary out into the garden to play with moms Typhlosion,Ponyta, and houndourI decided not to bring moms Pokemon since they were to hard to handel. Since they were all fire types they got along well. I packed a bunch of trainer books even though I already read most of them I thought they would come in handy, I also packed some berries, Pokemon food, human food, sleeping bag, and a few other necessities.

"Hey thanks for letting me come." Patrick said with a smile

"Your not coming you brat you, and moms Pokemon are staying at Grays house." I shouted in his face

"Sorry, I wish Oak would give me a Pokemon." he pouted as he packed his bag.

I then looked at the shelf their was the stone they were asking for I didn't want to take it because I planned on just kicking their butts, but I found myself going over their to grab it just in case.

"Roary, and the others come over here." I shouted as moms pokemon came out of the garden

"Okay listen moms Pokemon your staying at Grays no ifs, ands, or buts." I said sternly

"Hey Austin can we leave already." Patrick shouted

"Yes you may." I said as they quickly rushed over to Grays

"Its just you, and me Roary." I said while we were starring at the route leading to viridian city

It looks like we have a long road ahead of us but I think if we train up and catch new Pokemon we will be able to beat just about anyone.

* * *

**Authors note: Im sorry this chapter is short but I dont want to rush it to much either thats why im probably going to write chapter four better.**


	4. Viridian city here we are

Viridian city here we are

As me, and Roary finnaly made our way to Viridian. No Pokemon came out to my surprise, but I was also sort of happy that I didn't have to deal with them, but still it would have been nice to train Roary who was still as hyper as ever. As we finally made it to the beginning of Viridian city we were approached by a young boy who seemed to be around twelve, and was a rookie trainer.

"Your a trainer right?" the boy asked me

"Sort of why do you ask?" I asked, sort of puzzled

"Well I would like to challenge you, and your growlithe." he said, as he held up a poke ball

"Sure I need some training anyways." I said, confidently

"Bulbasaur go." he shouted, as he released the grass Pokemon

I knew what it was because it was one of the Kanto starters, and my least favorite out of the three, but then I got a little nervous as I thought about how it was my first battle, and if I lose how would I take it.

"Are you just gonna daydream or what." the boy yelled

"Roary go into battle." I commanded, and he walked from behind me so he would face Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur tackle." the boy shouted to his Bulbasaur, it began charging towards Roary

"Um, Roary use ember." I commanded Roary, and he did just that it hit the Bulbasaur powerfully, but Roary also got hit to, but to my relief it didn't do much

"Your pretty strong but not that strong, Bulbasaur use vine whip." the Bulbasaur hit Roary with its vines, but since it was a grass move it didn't go well

Soon a small crowd of trainers gathered around us cheering us on I didn't feel comfortable with the Crowd but what choice did I have, we kept attacking each other, and I would have been able to finish the battle with another ember but I was so nervous I forgot.

"Roary go use bite." I shouted, and Roary finshed the battle with a powerful bite knocking it out.

The crowd cleared when it was finished, and I was so physced that I had won my first the boy came up to me and handed me money I was confused, and so I asked.

"Whats this for?" I asked, extremely confused

"Well if a trainer wins a battle the loser gives them half their money." He said, as I quickly took the money

"Thanks catch you later." I yelled, as I ran towards Viridian city with Roary by my side

I explored the city a little bit, but it didn't have many sites, soon I found a nice comfy bench, and I picked up a trainer guide book as Roary ran on the Grass, and chased his tail. I tell you if I hadn't read the book I would have been lost it told me about type advantages, and what was a dysfunctional team, and what was a functional one I also learned about TMs ...

When I looked down I saw Roary chasing a poor rattata I decided not to catch it because they weren't very strong but instead I at least helped it by carrying it back to its nest, and then continued to read, but Roarys silly antics didn't stop their he started Roaring at any person who dared to go by...

Unfortunately when I tried to return him he would just bite me until I stopped I guess I could understand why he didn't want to go back in. If I was in their for days with out attention I probably wouldn't want to ever go back, so I let him be I then continued to read, and it said that if I wanted a place to stay for a few days free I could got to the Pokemon centre. I already knew they healed your Pokemon, but a free room was even better.

"Come on Roary it already six we should heal you up." I said as me and him made our way to the Pokemon centre

When we got inside I nearly fainted at everything they had. They had shower rooms, a place to eat, and in the lobby was a nice comfy couch with a huge TV, and to top it all off they even had an area were your Pokemon could was just like my house only better.

"Hello nurse Joy please heal my Growlithe, and can I please get a room to stay the night." I said as I handed her Growlithe

"Sure here's the key, and room number, and please sit down on the couch while I heal your Growlithe." Nurse Joy said happily

I took a seat on the couch, but then I looked at the back of the room their were telephones I thought about if I should call someone but then thought maybe later.

"Trainer with Growlithe." Nurse Joy called, and I went to go pick him up.

Roary looked alot better he didn't have any injury's anymore, and he was back to full health.

"Come on Roary, lets get something to eat." I said as me, and him walked towards the eating area.

I sat at large table with a bunch of trainers I ate some chicken, and drank lemonade while Roary had already eaten two helpings of Pokemon food. Then the boy from earlier came into the Pokemon centre all scared up I guess from training, and he did the weirdest thing well I guess not the weirdest but he sat next to me with his Bulbasaur out of its Poke ball.

I was quick to ask "Arent you that trainer I batteled earlier?"

He stoped eating his cheese burger, and stared at me "Yes I'm him." he said as he resumed eating his cheese burger.

"Arent you going to say anything else?" I asked quite puzzled

"No why do you ask?" he asked now quite puzzled as well.

"Well I thought it was kind of weird that your sitting next to me." I said

"Is that all, oh by the way my names Nage whats yours?"Nage asked I was quite shocked, but I didn't want to be rude.

"Its Austin, and as you already know this is my Growlithe Roary." I said as I pointed to Roary

After the brief conversation we started talking again about Pokemon, and a bunch of other things we had a great time talking, and whats better is that Roary, and Bulbasaur were playing together but after we finished dinner we went our separate ways he went to one room, and I went to mine...

I opened the door with the key to the room I was staying at. The room was plain it had a bed, and a desk also an alarm clock, and mine had a door leading to the training area so that was good. Roary was quick to take a place in the bed, and if I tried to take him off I would be met with a bite attack, so I let him be. He also did this cute thing were he would run around in a circle, and then lay down in the middle of it. I then glanced at the clock.

"Its ten, wow I better get to bed so I can make my way towards viridian forest." I said as I got into bed

It was hard for me to sleep I kept thinking about mom, and those scum team rocket I finally went to bed but with an uneasy next morning I woke up, and checked out of the Pokemon centre.I decided before heading into the forest I would go train a little so me, and Roary found a nice spot to trained for a few days always battling a few trainers here, and their we had one every we wanted to toughen up we stayed in a tent to make sure we could endure anything.I knew I had three months so I wasn't all that worried about it came time for the day that we would leave to viridian forest we went to the Pokemon centre to heal.

"How long will it take to heal him?" I asked

"About half an hour sorry were backed up." nurse joy said with a frown

I decided since I had to wait that long I would get some break fest as it was only eight I sat down at a small table in front of a man reading the news paper.I ate quickly just in case nurse joy finished healing early sadly she didn't so I sat on a comfy couch and turned on the tv to the news.

"Hey did you hear about viridian forest." said a boy dressed with a head band and weird red clothing I instaly became interested, and walked closer pretending that I was trying to use my pokedex.

"No what is their something wrong?" a girl asked she was dressed in a pink dress, and had a parasol

"Well I heard there is this Pokemon going rouge, and scaring wild Pokemon, and trainers." the boy said I was startled when I heard, but that wasn't going to stop me from going through Viridian forest.

"Trainer with Growlithe." nurse joy called, and I went to go pick him up

"Thanks nurse Joy, and by the way is their a rouge Pokemon in the forest?" I asked hoping to get info

"I'm afraid so that's the reason were so backed up it keeps hurting trainers Pokemon unless they do as it says." she said with a concerned voice

With that I left the Pokemon centre, and went towards the forest with Roary by my side just in case I knew one way or another I was going to stop it no matter what.


	5. Squirtel,king of Viridian forest

Squirtel, king of varidian forest /

Me, and Roary were at the pokemart buying some things we would need in the future so we could the rouge.

"Well Roary we have everything we need lets go to the forest." I shouted, as we left the pokemart

"Growl,Growlithe." is all Roary had to say.

We slowly walked into the forest other than a few bug trainers it was empty I guess because of the rouge.I knew if I didn't get out of here mom would be dead, and it would be my fault. It didnt take long before we got challenged by the bug catchers luckily I had the advantage, and won all of the battles. After a few battles I was totally lost I knew I should have asked for directions, but I guess I forgot.

"Hey Roary do you think you could help me by keeping a ember in your mouth to light the way?" I asked, slightly embarrassed

"Growlithe!" Roary said, as his mouth lit up

Thanks to my thinking we were not finding any dead ends, but Roary was a little tierd from his mouth being opened so long.

I heard a noise "Rattata."

I then looked down to see about three rattatas each holding a berry followed by the Rattatas were some Pidgeys, and Pikachus the Pidgeys holding berry's, and the Pikachus holding some Pokemon food (That was stolen) even a few beedrills, and caterpies had been holding berry's I knew right away that they were going to the rouge.I moved out of the way as I was blocking the path, and they walked right on.

"Roary how about we follow them so we can stop this nonsense." I whispered, so they couldn't here us

Roary nodded, and we crawled behind them, so they couldn't see us I must say it was a hard journey getting their along the way I fell in 2 ditches,had to crawl over a log, and even go through a mud puddle the whole journey took about an hour but finally we came to a clearing.I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw what Pokemon the rouge was it was a Squirtel it was siting in a throne made of twigs, and leaves and it had a crown on...

The Pokemon we were following were bowing down to the Squirtel, and handing him food.I thought if I continue to crawl behind them I would be seen.I quickly grabbed Roary, and we hid in a bush we watched for a while the Squirtel didn't seem dangerous, but I would soon find out I was horribly wrong.I guess the reason I convinced myself that it wasn't dangerous was the fact that Squirtel was my favorite out of the three starters...

I then saw a fat Pikachu with a can of pokemon food, but when the squirtel opened it all it had left were three pellets the Squirtel got really mad, and started unleashing a powerful water gun it hit the Pikachu hard I couldn't stand watching it so I jumped out of the bush and stood in front of the Pikachu as it ran away, and let me tell you that water gun was powerful it was like having a bunch of spikes going into your body soon the ordeal was over, and the Squirtel moved closer to me.

"Squirt,Squir,Squirtel." it said, as it was charging up a water gun.

I began praying to god that I would at least be able to save mom, but just as the Squirtel was going to attack Roary, and the other Pokemon jumped in front of me the Squirtel backed away slightly I guess he could tell he was outnumbered.

"Squirtel!" it yelled, as some bedrill cut some vines

"Squirtel calm down were not going to hurt you." I said nervously

But it was to late some traps started falling down the traps looked like cages made of bark, and rope luckily Roary had a fast speed stat ,and I grabbed on to his fur there were a bunch traps falling, and the Pokemon who had tried to protect me ran away in to the forest.I held onto Roary using my hands for everything they were worth we made it out of the forest the only problem was that we were right back from were we started,Viridian city...

Me, and Roary went to the Pokemon center to have some brunch as it was 11:00 A.M I ordered some coffee, and a doughnut, and Roary had a few poffins. after a while got really hyper from all the sugar, and started to flirt with Pokemon

**Pokemon POV**

"Hello I'm Roary, and I'm the fastest thing on four legs would you like to go on a date with me?" Roary asked a Vulpix, as he winked

"Get lost." The vulpix said ,as she and her trainer walked over to the lobby

"Okay maybe a bit to feisty maybe the shy ones are best." Roary said as he walked toward a Ponyta

"Hey hot stuff would you like to be my date?" Roary asked the shy little Ponyta

"No...you seem like...a loser." she said, as she was being withdrawn into her poke ball

"Man the Lady's don't know a good Pokemon when they see it." Roary said as he went to go retrieve another poffin

He walked over their trying to act all tough and macho but failed miserable when he tripped on an Orange ball.

"Hey that hurt...wow your eyes are I mean sorry for getting all mad just now." a little torchic said as she blushed fiercely

"It okay I should have recognized a beutiful lady just sitting their minding her own buisness." Roary said as he put his paw on her foot

"Um well your pretty cute." the Torchic said as she began to blush even more

"I'm Roary would you like to go on a date with me?" Roary asked

"Yeah I guess by the way my name is Nina." she said

"Were will you be tonight?" Roary asked

"My trainer, and I will be at Pewter city she wants to get her badge but she is a little concerned because of the rouge so were going on her brothers Pidgeot." Nina said

"Great I will see you tonight at pewter city." Roary said as the Torchic was whisked away by her trainer.

**Austin POV**

I had finished brunch, and Roary seemed full I thought it was probably the best time to train him, so we could take down the Squirtel.

"Roary come on if we don't train we wont get mom back." I said as we went towards the training area which was outside

"Okay Roary use ember." I shouted as Roary hit a target

"You know you could probably do better." a girl with short black hair wearing a black pelted miniskit, that had black shorts underneath, and black and silver converse, she also wore an aqua green hoodie, with black sleeves I couldn't really see her face because of the hoodie she also had a Mightyena by her side, and she was holding an Eevee.

"Oh yeah then lets see how good you are." I shouted

"Alright Arcanine come on out." she shouted as Arcanine came out

"Wow the evolution of Growlithe one day Roary might be one." I said as I looked at the magnificent creature

"Arcanine use flamethrower" she shouted as her Arcanine hit the target perfectly in the center

"So what you can hit a target, but I bet you cant beat me." I said confidently not knowing what I had just done

"Fine Eevee go sit on the bench with Mightyena you need to improve your skills." she said I noticed she was very calm and relaxed also the strong silent type.

"Hey Nage." I shouted as I saw Nage walking around with Bulbasaur

"What?" he asked a bit confused

"Can you referee our battle?" I asked

"Okay this is a one on one battle between some girl and Austin you may begin." Nage shouted

"Roary use ember." I shouted as Roary hit the Arcanine with a strong ember "Arcanine use flamethrower." the girl yelled ,and her Arcanine use flamethrower on Roary but it had no effect."I see you have the flash fire ability not intimidate like my Arcanine,Arcanine use extreme speed." all of a sudden there was a flash the Arcanine hit Roary right in the stomach instantly knocking it out.

"See your nothing, but a Rookie by the way my name is Sky." she said as she withdrew Arcanine, and walked away

A million things were rushing through my head I had just lost my first battle, and it felt awful I know I had just became a new trainer but I was still pissed this only made me want to take down that Squirtel more than ever.

"Thanks Nage see you later." I said as I rushed over to the forest with Roary by my side

"Man that Austin is cool." Nage said as he stared in awe

Like I did last time I followed the Pokemon going over their to give the Squirtel food this time I didn't crawl the Pokemon accepted me as a friend it took an hour to get their but it was well worth it. as soon as I entered the clearing the Squirtel perked up, and gave me an evil look.

"Listen Squirtel if I beat you in a battle you have to leave the Pokemon, and trainers alone if you win I will be your slave. I said I had already worked out a plan.

"Squirtel." it said as it nodded a yes

"Roary use bite." I said as Roary bit the Squirtel making it cry out in pain, but it launched a water gun "Okay Roary dodge." I yelled and Roary dodged it perfectly the battle dragged on for a while and finally I thought it was reaching its end "Roary ember." I shouted as Roary hit Squirtel with a non powerful attack the Squirtel then hit Roary with water gun it didn't knock Roary out, but another hit would finish him I had a plan though.

"Poke ball go." I shouted as I threw a poke ball at Squirtel it began to shake, and then finally it stopped I had just caught my first Pokemon

"Roary we have a new team mate." I shouted as I showed him the Poke ball

All of the forest Pokemon cheered because now they weren't his slave it was a good feeling to be sort of a hero, but I decided that if I didn't move quickly I would never get to mom so I said bye to the forest Pokemon, and ventured further into the forest I kept thinking how happy I was that I had just caught Pokemon, and not just a Pokemon my first captured one I was not going to let it out just yet I wanted to wait until he was a little more relaxed...

We fought a few more bug catchers until we saw a bright light (It wasn't very bright but they were in a dark forest.) I knew we had just reached Pewter city.

"Roary we finally made it, and stoped the Squirtel." I said as Roary ran around in excitement but I don't why he was excited, but whatever I then glanced at my watch.

"It already six P.M we better go eat dinner." I said happily as I rushed to the Pokemon centre I knew that if I trained Squirtel I could beat Sky and team rocket, but I know their is still a long road ahead.

* * *

**Wow my longest chapter and it only took a few hours I got a bit lazy at the end but other than that I think its a pretty good chapter.**


	6. Dates,Badges, and old friends

Dates,Badges, and old friends /

Me, and Roary ate some food, and decided that it was time to go to bed so we said goodnight to nurse Joy, and headed to our room in the Pokemon center.I plopped my stuff down on the bed when one of my poke balls fell out I quickly picked up, and noticed it was the Squirtels poke ball I then looked at the other side of the room their was another bed instead of a desk also since we were on the second floor their was a balcony.

I tilted my head side to side and finally spoke "I wonder why their is a-"

"Austin its you." said a familiar voice I knew it was Nages

"Hey Nage so were staying in the same room?" I asked slightly confused

"Yeah some of the Poke centers do this so they have more room." Nage said as he put his stuff down on the bed with his Bulbasaur who had already fallen asleep on the floor.

"That makes sense anyways what are you doing here in Pewter city?" I asked

"Well I wanted to beat the rouge, but when I went to the forest it wasnt there I think I scared it off." Nage said as he flexed his muscles (Which weren't really mussels).

"Actually I caught it." I said

"I knew it you are so cool can I see it." Nage said as he jumped up, and down

"I dont know it got really mad when I caught." I whispered

"Well I will do it instead." Nage said as he picked up Squirtels poke ball

He then proceeded to release the Squirtel it looked around its new surroundings, and when it caught sight of me it launched a powerful water gun this time it wasn't so powerful.

"See what I mean Nage." I said as I dried myself with a towel

"I got an idea you should get the pewter city gym badge." Nage said as Squirtel, and Bulbasaur seemed to get along well.

"How will a piece of metal help me?" I asked

"Well if you get a badge it makes your Pokemon respect you alot more." Nage said

I sighed"I guess I could give it a shot."

"Now that's the spirit anyways have you thought of a nickname for Squirtel?" Nage said as we high fived

"Well I have been thinking about it, and I think im going to call him Shellshocker." I said cleverly, but only to be me with a tackle attack from Shellshocker.

"That's a cool name." Nage said

"Well it getting late Nage we better go to bed." I said as I curled up under the covers

Me, and Nage talked for about fifteen minutes until he fell asleep, Roary for some reason stayed near the door,but after a while I fell asleep.

Roary POV

Finally Austin fell asleep, and I rushed over to a small Pokemon dressing room I had a date tonight, and I was excited I quickly grabbed a nice Pokemon tuxedo, then I headed back to the room I jumped, and flicked the light on, and began dressing myself it took me a few minutes to put on the tuxedo, but I got it on, and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Looking good Roary." I said as I straightened my bow tie

Earlier today I had seen her at the Pokemon center here in Pewter city, and we decided we were going to have our date on the balcony of this room.I quickly hurried to the balcony to prepare some food we were going to have pokeblocks,apricorn juice, and some poffins after about ten minutes of waiting I heard a knock at the door I quickly hurried to open the door up.

"Hello Nina come inside." I said as Nina walked inside she had a Pokemon dress fit for a Torchic

"Hello Roary,nice tuxedo." Nina complimented as I showed her to the balcony

"So are we ready to eat." I said as I opened up some apricorn juice she just giggled

The dinner went great we looked at the stars, and the moon, although their were some close calls with Austin like when he woke up to go to the bathroom or when he noticed I wasn't around but he was so tierd he fell right back to sleep, Great friend I thought.

"Roary doesn't the moon look so pretty tonight?" Nina said as she fixed her eyes on the moon

"Yeah its pretty." I said,admiring the moon

It was probably the most beautiful moon ever it was blue and full and the stars just added to the beutiness of it I was glad I had chosen this night for a date it was worth every second of it.

"Well Roary that was a nice date." Nina said

**Fifteen minutes later**

"Yeah I enjoyed it, when will I be able to see you again?" I asked

"Well my trainer, and I will be going to vermillion tomorrow we will be staying at relatives for about a month or two until we go to Hoenn." she said

"Great when I get their I will try and find you for another date." I said trying to cheer myself up

"I had a great time Roary,well see you later." Nina said as she kissed me, and left.

"I just got my first kiss" I said happily.

Austin POV

This morning me, and Nage woke up early so their wouldn't be to many challengers at the gym I was a little worried because Roary was weak to rock types so I would have to use Shellshocker hopefully he would listen to me .Whenwe finally got to the gym I looked at it with my mouth hung open(Not that it looked good it was plain) it was a huge white building.

"I thought Gym leaders had cool places to battle." I said with a frown

"Me to well any-" Nage didn't get finish his sentence

"Austie is that you." A voice said for some reason it sounded familiar.I turned around to see a girl with Burnett hair, with caramel colerd eyes wearing jeans, and black converse, next to her was a Glaceon

"Do I know you?" I asked puzzled Roary himself started to yap.

"Don't you remember Goldenrod city." She said happily

"Wait a minute is that really you Elena." I said curiously

"Yes its me im glad you remember me Austie." She said as she hugged me

"Hold on a sec im confused I thought you lived in pallet town." Nage said confused

"I do but I lived in Goldenrod until I was five that was the year my sister disappeared." I said sadly

"That's right, Austie was my best friend before he moved." she said like she was still five

"Elena stop calling me Austie its Austin." I said quite annoyed

"Whatever you say Austie." She said

"I see Eevee evolved." I said, petting its icy fur

"Yeah and who is this little cutie." Elena said as she stroked Roarys fur

"Well I just started my adventure here recently why are you here?" I asked hoping to get an answer

"I thought it would be nice to travel in Kanto, see I already have my first badge." She said as she showed me the badge (That was the only one in the case)

"Austin we got to get in the gym quickly or you will never be able to battle the gym leader." Nage said

"Your going to battle the gym leader can I watch?" Elena asked with her puppy dog eyes

"Sure come on lets go." I said as we rushed into the gym.

We got in just in time I signed my name, and got a number we waited in the stands patiently I didn't want to be a trainer, but I didn't have a choice, but if their was a chance that this would make Shellshocker obey it was worth a shot while waiting in the stands we got to see the battles most of the trainers won but their was the occasional loss.

"Trainer 43#Austin." a referee called

"Well that's me wish me luck." I said as I came down the stands, I left Roary their so he could watch

The arena was just a plain circle with a picture of a poke ball in the center, and the gym leaders name was Brock, and he didnt look scary just a little perverted.

"This will be a one on one match pick your Pokemon." the referee called

"Go Onix." Brock yelled as a rock snake Pokemon emerged

"Shellshocker go." I yelled as Shellshocker appeared

"Begin!" the referre yelled

"Onix use bind." Brock said as Onix picked Shellshocker up and binded it

"Shellshocker use water gun." I yelled but as usual it did nothing the bind though didn't seem to hurt him that much

"Looks like you got a lot to learn now Onix use rock tomb." Brock yelled the Onix put Shellshocker down and attacked, but this time the attack seemed to hurt.

"Now finish it off with one last rock tomb." Brock yelled Onix compiled, and even though I kept yelling use water gun Shellshocker wouldn't listen, but all of a sudden Shellshocker got really mad at Onix, and unleashed a huge water gun knocking Onix out.

"Onix is unable to battle Austin wins." the referee yelled, and the crowd roared especially Elena, and Roary who were cheering me on. I withdrew Shellshocker as Brock came up to me

"Great battle here you have earned this hopefully it will make you Squirtel obey." Brock said as he handed me the badge and some money.

Back outside Austin, and Elena congratulated me on the victory and Roary seemed to like me alot more. We then went back to the pokemon center to eat.

"I cant belive it little wimpy Austie beat Brock." Elena said as we sat down at a table for three

"I know I never thought that Austin would be able to beat a gym leader." Nage joked

"Hey dont act suprised im strong." I said

"Sure,hey I got an idea lets introduce our Pokemon." Elena said as she held up two poke balls.

"I only have one pokemon, and that's my Bulbasaur." Nage said as he pointed to his Bulbasaur who was eating a bunch of Pokemon food.

"I have two Roary, and Shellshocker who you have already met." I said proudly

"Hey maybe you should let Shellshocker eat some food like Roary." Elena said as she pointed to a hungry Roary gobbling down his food.

"I dont know what if he attacks me." I said with a scared voice.

"Trust me the badge works." she said

"Fine,Shellshocker come on out." I said as I released him

To my surprise he started giving me respect he didn't attack me except for maybe the occasional bubble, but other than that this badge really worked.

"Told you." Elena said like she had just answered a million dollar question

"Oh yeah if you so smart why don't you bring your Pokemon out." Nage said

"Fine I will, go." she said as she released two Pokemon

"See Glaceon isn't my only Pokemon." she said as her Glaceon sighed

"What are they?" Nage asked curiously

"That one over their is a Snorunt, and the other one is an Eevee." She said admiringly

"So last I heard you started your adventure when you were twelve, but how come you only have one badge." I said

"Well I know its been two years since then, but what happened was that I decided to come home to train the obstacles in Sinnoh were to fierce, what about you Austie?." she shuddered

"Well um I dont you know its complicated." I said trying to hide the real reason

"Yeah I was going to ask the same thing." Nage said

"Well..."

I explained everything to them about mom about Roary, and even that I wasn't even interested in battling.

"I'm sorry to hear that can we help?" Elena asked worryingly

"Yeah should we call the cops?" Nage asked as he comforted me

"No I'm afraid that might make it worse for her." I said with tears in my eyes even Roary, and Shellshocker were crying at the sad tale.

"I know what we can do we will go with Austie to save his mom." Elena cheered

"Yeah it would be really cool, and plus you need some backup." Nage said

"Thanks guys but I dont want to have to babysit you." I said

"What!" Elena yelled furiously

"Okay,okay you guys can come." I said in defeat

"Great we leave for tomorrow." Nage said as he jumped in the air.

I know will be difficult to climb, but now that I have back up im confident we will win.


	7. From Paras to Parasect

From Paras to Parasect /

"What do you mean is Two miles away!" I yelled furiously at Elena

It was already morning and we had gotten up to go through , but apparently Elena wanted to go shopping I asked her how far it was until from Pewter and she only said five minutes of coarse she was lying and plus it took her three hours to shop.

"You get so mad Austie its almost cute." she said acting like it was no big deal

"My mom is in danger and you have the nerve to go shopping at a time like this." I yelled

"Oh yeah,well if you hadn't taken so long at break fest we would already be their." she argued

We argued for about twenty minutes Nage,Roary,Bulbasaur, and Glaceon just stood their watching us argue Nage had even open up a juice box and a ham sandwich he had packed and sat on a rock eating. Nage had eventually run out of food and decided to end the fight.

"Listen if you continue to argue we will never get their." Nage said pushing us both aside

"Nage is right we need to get on our way." I said as me, and Elena picked up our Pokemon

"Just you wait Austie I know your fears." Elena mumbled

"Hey guys before we head to I need to catch a Pokemon here." Nage said

"Okay, but you only get ten minutes." I said as Nage made his way to the tall grass

We heard Nage call out to us"Hey guys I finally found som-" all of a sudden their was an electrical shock

"Eevee use quick attack." A really familiar voice said

Then quickly through the patch of grass an Eevee emerged attacking the shocker.

"Good now use bite." The voice said

Me, and Elena really couldnt see in our position so all we could see was Nage and the Eevee, but just as the Eevee bit down on the shocker it jumped in the air revealing a Shinx. Nage then quickly ran out of the grass.

"Poke ball go." the voice said throwing a poke ball

The poke ball wiggled back ,and forth until it stopped then the mysterious person came up to the poke ball to claim their prize that person was none other than Sky.

"You love birds should have been careful you two were scaring the Shinx." Sky said as she pointed to me and Elena hugging.

I quickly stood up to the comment "Sky what are you doing here?" I asked, a little suprised

"Same reason you have and I have been looking for a Shinx to add on to the team." she said calmly, as her Mightyena growled fiercly

"Well can we help you cross ?" I asked

"Why would I need some ametures to help me find my way out of cave." Sky said, as she abruptly left.

"This is just great I cant even get a Pokemon." Nage yelled

"Nage their is a Pokemon near your bag stealing berries." Elena pointed out

"Its a Budew." Nage yelled.

"Bulbasaur." Nages Bulbasaur yelled, as it grabbed the Budew and tackled it

"Pokeball go." Nage said as he threw the poke ball at Budew the poke ball wiggled and finnaly stopped.

"I just caught my first Pokemon." Nage yelled as he did a victory pose

"Thats great Nage." I said

"I know its even the one I was looking for." Nage said, hugging the poke ball.

We then continued on our way Nage released Budew, and admired how nice ,and cute it was the Budew loved the compliments. finally we came across the entrance to what seemed like a huge cave.

"We are finally here Austie." Elena said.

"Wow its a big cave." Nage said as he stared at it

"You know I heard Paras live here." Elena said directly to me.

"Nage are you sure their isnt any other way around here." I said hopeing he would say yes

"No their isnt this is the only way, why do you ask?" Nage asked couriously

I tried to keep calm"Well I um-"

"Austie is scared of Paras and Parasects." Elena interrupted

"I am not." I said

"Are too." she said

"Why are you scared of them?" Nage asked

"Well I just think their gross." I said

"Thats not it Ill tell you." Elena said

Flashback

"Elena its my turn to go on the swing." A young Austin said

"No its my turn why dont you play in the sandbox." A young Elena said

The young Austin made his way to the sandbox, and started playing with the sand, but then a small Pokemon came up to him.

"Para,paras." It said as it played with Austin

The boy grabbed one of the mushrooms on it and yanked it off then some poison started raing down on him and the Paras ran he became sick and passed out.

"Austie you can have a turn now,Austie,Austie OMG Austie are you okay." Elena said as she walked over to Austin

That night Austin was much better, but he never forgot what had happened.

End of flashback

"Ha,hah,haaah." Nage said, as he rolled on the floor laughing

"Come on they only live in a certain part of the cave that we probably wont pass." She said, as she dragged me into the cave

The cave wasnt that dark so it wasnt that hard to see wich was either a good or a bad thing for me we travled pretty far we climed over rocks and the cave walls. finally we were half way through then we stopped to take a ten minute break when we saw someone battleing.

"Para use stun spore." The person said he looked to be about 15 years old, and he had black hair, and white eyes he was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans and he also wore a black jacket with a hood but it wasnt covering his face like Skys he also had a turtwig by his side. speaking of Sky the person he was battleing was Sky.

"Shinx use spark." Sky shouted the Shinx compiled it was then that I realised that the Pokemon the boy had was a Paras.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled as I quickly curled up into a ball at the corner of the cave wall Roary came to see what was wrong.

"What was that?,Para retrurn." The boy said as he withdrew his pokemon

"You again what gives you the right to interrupt our battle." Sky said fourously

"We are sorry, but Austie is scared of Paras." Elena said

"Growl,Growlithe." Roary said as he put his paw on my back

"Im okay its just your Para scared me." I said nervously

"Its okay my name is Merced nice to meet you Austie." He said, as he didnt know my name

"No its Austin those people over their are my friends." I said as I pointed to Elena who was still arguing with Sky and Nage who just stood there laughing.

"Well anyways this is my Turtwig Gaia." Merced said, as he pointed to Gaia who was introducing himself to Roary.

"Great,do you have any other Pokemon besides Paras." I said as he quickly nodded

"Yup,Vamp come on out." Merced shouted as a zubat appeared

"Cool let me show you my Squirtel, Shellshocker." I said as I threw the pokeball and Shellshocker came out.

"Hey you two do you want to battle against me and Sky?" Elena called

What Elena ment was a double battle these were not common for trainers and were harder then regular battles their would be four people two on each side and both Pokemon would have to work together to defeat the other two Pokemon.

"Were in." Merced said instantly

"Wich Pokemon are you going to use?" I asked him

"Well im going to use Para he needs the experience to evolve." Merced said

"I dont know I mean im really scared of them." I said nervously

"Its okay you wont go near him." Merced ensured me

"Well okay then I guess I will use Shellshocker." I said as Nage begna drawing the feild with some chalk.

We then stood on a side Sky, and Elena on the right and me, and Merced on the left Nage said to choose our pokemon I chose Shellshocker, Elena chose Glaceon and ,Sky used Shinx of coarse Merced had to use Para I kept my cool, but it was awfuly diffacult.

"Begin!" Nage yelled

"Um...Shellshocker use Water gun on Glaceon." I said as Shellshocker hit Glaceon with a strong watergun

"I got a plan you focus on Glaceon I will try to take out Shinx." Merced whispered I just nodded in fear

"Glaceon use Ice shard." Elena said as her Glaceon hit Shellshocker it wasnt powerful "...Shellshocker use tackle." I finally said I was looking at the Paras scared out of my wits "not so fast Glaceon try to dodge." Elena yelled Tackle barley hit so it didnt do much. "Glaceon use ice fang." Elena shouted I was so scared that I didnt even relize that Glaceon hit Shellshcoker powerfuly. "Shellshocker use water gun." I shouted and Shellshocker compiled "Glaceon dodge." I stared in awe as Glaceon dodge it perfectly. "Now use Icy wind." Elena shouted it hit perfectly but this wasnt my concern Para was getting hurt badly then I rember some Paras have the dry sking ability "Shellshocker use water gun on Para." I said quickly as Shinx was getting ready to hit it with a spark but the attack hit its mark and I was right it had that ability."Now use tackle." I said as Shellshocker hit Glaceon hard knocking it out."Damn it." I heard Sky say as her Shinx fainted.

"Great battle." Merced and I said as we high fived for the first time in years I wasnt so afraid of Paras I was still afraid just not so much of a sudden Para began glowing

"Whats happening?" I asked petrified

"Para is finnaly evolving." Merced said Para didnt look the same he was now a Parasect.

"!" I yelled as I huddled in a corner

"Dont be such a baby." Everyone yelled at me as Merced withdrew Para

"I guess your not such a rookie." Sky said

"Well thanks but we have to get out of here." Is said roughly

"Well great I know this place like the back of my hand." Merced said as he dragged us around even Sky was following

Its was great that he knew the way out it only took us two hours to get out.

"Finnaly so this is Cerulean." Nage said

"Yes and were I will be getting my next badge." Sky said

"Me to" Elena said happily.

We finnaly made it out of in one pice were so close to Celedon I cant wait but of course I will let Elena get her badge.

* * *

**I hated to write this chapter so forgive me for everything chapter will be:The nugget bridge and the mysterious Pichu**


	8. Nugget bridge and the mysterious Pichu

The nugget bridge and the mysterious Pichu /

We were finally in cerulean not to far away from celedon, and let me tell you it was a beautiful city their was a big river, and a few ponds, but what was really interesting was when we went inside the Pokemon center.

"Nurse Joy can you heal all of our Pokemon?" I asked for everyone.

"Sure,Come on Starstrukk take these Pokemon to healing room number 8." Nurse Joy said happily

"I didnt think you would give nicknames to your Pokemon here." I said, confused

"Its not mine some boy left it here and said he would be back by nightfall he also left a few others." Nurse Joy said, poiting at a few rare Pokemon.

We then all sat down in the lobby wathcing tv as our Pokemon who didnt need healing hungout in the play area.

"Psst,psst hey Austin I need to talk with you." Nage said

I aggreed, and we went into the corner of the Pokemon center were no one could hear us.

"I need to leave." Nage said frowning

"Why?" I asked, slighltly sadden

"Well my mom is really sick so I need to go to Hoenn to look after her and I need to got to vermillion to get on the boat leaving for their." He said frowning yet again

"Well its okay you can come with us until we get their." I said happily

"Well I cant I have to leave by tomorrow morning on a bus leaving to vermillion." He said, slowly

"Well if you have to." I said, scratching my head.

"Thanks for understanding." He said

"Its okay you can still explore nugget bridge with me." I said happily

"No I cant it is already 4 a clock I need to pack and get ready." he said sadly

"Well okay." I said, with a frown as he walked to his room slowly

I then looked over to the play area all of our Pokemon were now healed and were playing with the trainers rare Pokemon he had chimchar, a totodile, and a Jumpluff, which were usally rare here in Kanto.

**Pokemon POV**

"Hello you are very cute." The Jumpluff said, to Roary who was chewing a bone

"Whatever." Roary said, countinuing to naw on the bone.

"Well okay I guess I could try your Squirtel friend." She said, jumping over to Shellshocker who was playing on a slide.

"Hello your very handsome." she said cutely

"I'm not interested." Shellshocker said

"You what!,that's it come to mama." she said, kissing Shellshocker alot until he couldn't breathe.

"Now what did you say?" she asked innocently

"Oh your very cute, but I already have a girl friend." Shellshocker said, trying to catch his breathe

"That what I thought you said." She said, hopping over to Gaia

"Hello that twig on your head suits you." The Jumpluff said

"Well thanks." Gaia said, countinuing to suck up sunlight from the window

"Its so nice that I think I have to kiss you." The Jumpluff said, going for the kill

"What di-" Gaia was to slow to react and got the same kissing frenzy as Shellshocker

"Bye boys." she said, walking over to a comfy spot to take a nap.

**Austin POV**

I told my friends everything about Nage leaving everyone was a little disappointed, but what could we do.

"Hey why don't me and Austin go fight on nugget bridge and you guys can go train for your gym badge." Merced said

"Thats not a bad idea." Sky said

"Great lets go." Merced said, as he dragged me along, sometimes I think he doesn't know his own strength

We battled all the trainers on nugget bridge until we got to the end their was this strange man he looked creepy.

"Very good here have this gold nugget." he said, handing me the gem

"What is this for?" I asked confused, Roary was slightly out of breath from the battles, but knew something was up.

"Well you beat them all now lets see how good you are for team rocket." He said, taking off his disguise revealing a team rocket uniform.

"Your team rocket." I yelled, trying to punch him.

"Very good observation." He said with an evil smile

"Austin look." Merced said as he pointed to a Pichu who was in a pod like thing that was absorbing his energy

"I will make a deal if you can beat me in a two on two battle I will release the Pichu if I win I get to keep Growlitheif you lose." He said, pointing to Roary who was yapping up a storm

"Deal." I quickly said

"Are you sure you could lose Roary." Merced said concerned

"Well I will get him back dont worry." I whispered

"Ekans go." The rocket guy yelled

"Shellshocker your up." I yelled, releasing Shellshocker into battle

"Ekans use poison sting." The Rocket yelled Ekans compiled, I wasn't worried because it didn't do much "Shellshocker use water gun." I shouted Shellshocker complied the Ekans was trying to avoid it, but failed to. "Ekans use bite." The rocket yelled "Try to dodge." I shouted,but it was no use Shellshocker got hit with a powerful bite."Shellshocker use bite to." I shouted the rocket knew Ekans was to slow to escape so he let Shellshocker hit...

"Tackle." The rocket yelled Ekans did so . "Now hit it with your tail so it hits the tree." The rocket yelled he was using the area around him to his advantage."Withdraw." I said at the right time, because Shellshocker was almost hit by the tree it bounced off the tree and hit Ekans knocking it out.

'Its not over kid I have one more." The rocket yelled, releasing a geodude. I knew Shellshocker would probably be my best bet, but Shellshocker was to worn out so instead I let Roary have his turn. "Not very smart, but oh well you get the first attack." The rocket yelled "Roary use flame wheel." Roary compiled and hit Geodude square in the face. "Geodude rock tomb." The Rocket hurt Roary with immense power almost knocking him out.

"Roary use flame wheel." I yelled Roary got up and got ready to roll and hit geodude on his arm."Geodude use roll out." The rocket yelled I thought about it and decided flame wheel. the pokemon rolled into eachother causing a slight explosion.

"Who won?"Merced asked, as the smoke cleared.

I just stood their smiling because what I saw after the smoke cleared was an unconscious Geodude.

"Damn it,fine kid take the pichu." The rocket yelled, throwing the pod at us as he ran for dear life

A few minutes later I opened up the pod and out fell the pichu, but this one was different it had one tiny difference it was orange not yellow.

"Wow this is so cool!"Merced shouted

"How is this cool?"I asked a bit confused

"I have a friend who just caught a shiny Pokemon."Merced shouted

I just stood their with a blank face "You are going to catch it right?"Merced asked

"Whats a shiny Pokemon?"I asked as Merced fell onto the ground

"Their Pokemon with a different color and sparkle in the moonlight they are extremely rare."Merced said

"He looks cute." I said, as the Pichu hugged my leg

"Yeah he is friendly." Merced said

"Well lets go Merced."I said happily as I picked up the Pichu and put him into my backpack.

"Don't you have poke balls?" Merced asked a little confused

"Yeah, but first I need to bring him to nurse Joy to make sure everything checks out."I said as me and Merced ran to the Pokemon center.

Back at the Pokemon center everything was all right and Sky, and Elena had finished their training sice it was late we decided it would be best to go to the gym early tomorrow morning.

"Pichu,pi."The little Pichu said

"Do you want to come with me to save my mom?"I asked, the little Pichu nodded, so I took out a poke ball and tapped it on his head which was a sure catch.

I will admit that at first I was a little sceptical about it because Pichu is a baby Pokemon, but then I remembered that once it evolved it was one of the best electric types.

"Austie lets get down to business." Elena said with an evil smile

"What is it?" I asked

"I want to use Pichu for the gym badge." Elena shouted

"No way you cant have him." I said, clutching on to him

"I only have ice and normal types please."Elena begged

"Fine, but only to battle the gym leader."I sighed.

"Hey what are you going to nickname him?"Merced asked

I thought about it for a while I didn't want to name something that was common like Sparky "I'm going to name him Thunder." I said.

"That's a great name."Merced said, petting the little Pichu.

I glanced at my watch"Only six." I grumbled

"So what dose that have to do with anything?" Sky asked

"I need to go see an old friend." I said as I let my Pokemon go to the play area once again

"Well can we come?"Merced asked

"No you cant I need to do this alone."I sighed, as I left the Pokemon center.

"What a jerk."Elena mumbled.

**Pokemon POV**

"Give it back Shellshocker." Roary shouted as Shellshocker held on harder to the stuffed Skitty

"No way dude."Shellshocker said as Roary pulled harder.

Eventually it flew out of their hands or paws and landed next to some cushions.

"Look what you caused." Shellshocker mumbled

"Its no big deal lets just go get it." Roary said, running to the cushions.

But when they got their they saw little Thunder holding on to the Skitty doll sleeping peacefully.

"Lets lt him keep it." Shellshocker said as Roary nodded.

**Austin POV**

Finally I was in front of the house I was looking for and slowly opened the door, little did I know I was about to see something crazy.

* * *

**Authors Note: Overall in general im happy with this chapter I origanally wasnt going to make Pichu shiny but instead I was going to make a certain hoenn grass type shiny but then I rembered the event for Pichu on the ds and it changed my mind and dont worry Nage will be back in ten chapters or so anyways next chapter will be called:**Double gym battles and help from a new friend.


	9. Two gym battles and help from a friend

Double gym battles and help from a new friend /

I slowly opened the door to the house I was looking for this was a serious matter, and I just couldnt let it slide he was the only one who had some information on team rocket and I needed the info.

Once I got inside it was empty as in no people were their"Bill,Bill?,were are you Bill this isnt funny."I called out

Their was a noise of slight rustling, I looked over to see a clefairy emergeing from a machine.

"Funny I dont remember Bill having a clefairy."I said petting the clefairy.

The Clefairy knew I was joking because the Clefairy was Bill, I knew all to well Bills experiments he once turned my sister into a Chikorita by accident luckily he was able to get her back to normal in time.

"Alright Bill get into the machine and I will program it to turn you back." I said, as Bill quickly rushed into the machine.

I quickly programed it dont ask me how I knew how because that is another screwed up story, anyways their was a bight light and then Bill came out of the was a tall, handsome, boy or at least thats what my sister said he had sort of messy brown hair, and a blue lab coat on. He loved to collect Pokemon especially Eevees.

"Well what brings you here Austin?"Bill asked

I could tell you a little of what happened next, but then I would have to tell you my life story over again, so anyways after I finished explaining to Bill he seemed fine with giving me the imformation.

"Okay wait here I need to look through some files."Bill said, opening up a drawer and looking through files

"Aha,got it come over here."He called me, and I just walked over their.

"What is that?"I asked, as Bill showed me a binder with an R on it.

"This is some files on the Pokemon the rockets have they usually go for the nasty or poisonous Pokemon." Bill said, opening it up to show files

"How will it help me?"I asked somewhat confused

"Well if you look at a Rockets I.D badge that is always pinned to their shirts you can identify their Pokemon."Bill said cleverly

"What if they catch a new Pokemon?"I asked

"They cant its against rules so you will always know."He said, handing me the binder.

"Thanks Bill."I said, as I opened the door so I could leave.

"Wait take this."Bill said, as he threw a weird stone at me, but I caught it just in time.

"What is this?"I asked

"You said both of your friends had Eevees give one of them this stone to evolve them."Bill said, waving as I quickly left.

Back at the pokemon center everyone was glad to see I was back in time for dinner we ate quickly, and then left to go into our rooms since me, and Merced were both boys we shared a room and Sky, and Elena shared the other.

"So were did you go?"Merced asked me

"You will see soon enough."I said, as we released our pokemon into a somewhat spacious room.

"Okay whatever you say." Merced said as Roary,Shellshocker, and Gaia were having a chat.

"Wow look at Thunder."I said, pointing to Thunder who was shining like crazy with the skitty doll in his paws.

"I know shiny Pokemon always shine bright at night." Merced said, as Thunder held on tighter to the skitty doll.

"To be honest I dont know if I should let Elena use him he is just a baby."I said, as Thunder played with his pointy ears.

"Dont worry he will be fine."Merced said, as Gaia took up half his space on the bed

"But its his first battle."I said, as Thunder curled up on my stomach and fell asleep with the skitty doll.

"Man you are hard to convince huh." Merced said.

"I guess your right thanks for helping me."I said

Merced began to speak "Its cool by the way did you notice..."

**Sky POV**

Me, and Elena released all our Pokemon, and I soon began teaching Eevee a few things for the gym battle I wanted him to experience his first battle I had him since he was an egg and now he was about five months old and I am sure he can take down that gym leader.

"Hey Sky what do you say if our two Eevees meet?"Elena asked excitedly

"Sure whynot."I said, as Eevee got excited to meet a new friend

Elena picked up her Eevee and set it down next to mine."I want mine to evolve into an Espeon, what about you Sky?"She asked

"Well I havent really thought about it so much but I suppose maybe and Ubreon or a Jolteon is a good choice."I said, petting his soft brown fur.

"I am so physced that im going to battle the gym leader."Elena said, dancing around

"Shut up."I mumbled, before heading off to bed.

**Austin POV**

We woke up bright, and early so we could get to the gym on time Nage had left early this morning so he could get to quicly walked over to the Pokemon gym it looked just like the one in Pewter city.

"Well can we be any slower."Sky complained, as her Mightyena barked loudly.

"Were here already."I said, as Sky and Elena rushed in

"Arent you going inside Austin?"Merced asked

"No I need you to cover for me say I went to go get something dont worry I will be back in a short while." I said, as I trailed off with Roary at my heel

"Acording to the dowsing machine it should be right Here!" I said, as I fell into a ditch with Roary.

"Dang it I fell into a ditch now how am I suppose to get out." I said trying to climb the ditch, but failing miserabley.

I waited for about fifteen minutes in that ditch until finnaly someone came.

"You look a little stuck." He said he looked to be about Skys age and wore a black Navy shirt, with a white leather jacket, and pants both with black trimming, not to mention his white boots, and he had a huge back pack.

"Clearly can you help me?" I asked

"Sure but you owe me." he said, pulling me out of the ditch

"Thanks um..." I said as I didnt know his name.

"Names Geneosis but you can call me Neo." He said, shaking my hand

"Well my name is Austin nice to meet you Neo." I said, it was only then that I noticed he was the guy who left the pokemon at the pokemon center I knew this because he had a Chansey with the name Starstrukk on the oval stone in her pouch.

"So what are you looking for?" He asked

"I will find it later dont worry." I said

"Good because im taking you to cerulean pond." Neo said, dragging me to the pond.

"Why are we here?" I asked slightly confused

"To train silly." Neo said, holding up a pokeball.

"But you see im not a Pokemon trainer I dont have a chance." I said, trying to make him say alright

"Listen im good I have only lost one battle and its because of my stupidity." Neo said sadly

"What happened?" I asked slightly intrested.

"Well you see..."

**Begining of flash back**

"Your so stupid you dumb Totodile." Neo said, kicking his Totodile

"Stop hurting that Pokemon." A young boy said, who looked to be like a farmer he had neat brown hair and blue eyes.

"No way it will get better with disiplin." Neo said, countinuing to kick it

"Toto,totodile!" The Totodile screamed in pain.

"Thats not the way to go, giving Pokemon love is whats right." The boy said

"Fine prove it to me in battle." Neo said

"Fine,Milktank go." The boy yelled, releasing a cow like Pokemon named Milkitank.

"Totodile go." Neo yelled

"Milktank rollout." The boy shouted, and Milktank compiled

"Totodile use bite." Neo yelled Totodile struggled to get up because of the kicking

The bite didnt work, and rollout hit totodile knocking it out so hard it could die.

"See were it got you." The boy said.

"Wait before you leave whats your name?" Neo asked, as milktank gave Totodile some milk.

"Buck,Buckington the third." Buck said, leaving as Neo rushed to the Pokemon center.

**End of flashback**

"Wow,so ever since then you havent been cruel to them?"I asked

"Yup, so do you want to battle or what?" Neo asked

"I need to meet with my friends at the gym first." I said

"Cool can I come I love watching a good fight." Neo said excited

"Fine, but dont be saying its boring." I said, as we walked to the gym.

Once insinde we took our seats in the stands next to Merced. Right now was Skys turn and she was in the last round of the fight Merced fillid me in that she had won with Eevee the first round, but Eevee got knocked out by starmie so now she was using Shinx.

"Who is she because she is smokin hot?" Neo asked

"Thas Sky shes our friend." I said, as Neo just stared at her.

"Cool,I got to get down there." Neo said, trying to go down the stands from the seats.

"Neo dont do it." I said, as me and Merced pulled him back into his seat.

"My gosh she is a babe." Neo said, I looked over at Merced and he seemed quite annoyed.

Neo then directed his attention to me and said"Want to know what her br-"

"Please im trying to watch the fight im not trying to score." I said, as Neo directed his attention back on Sky.

"Hey Austin can you hook me up with her?" Neo asked, waving around money

"No way dude she dosnt want you." Merced answered

"Oh yeah,then lets battle for the girl." Neo said, holding up a pokeball

"Fine im going to prove that im the one for her and capable of beating you." Merced said, fouriously not knowing what he just said.

Then they stared at me I guess maybe they thought I was intrested in Sky, but in all honesty I didnt have a tiny little sliver of attraction to her.

So I replied "Im not intrested." and countinued to watch the fight.

**Sky POV**

I was just starting the final round with Shinx against the gym leader Mistys, Starmie I knew I could beat that star freak anyday.

"Begin!" The referee yelled

"Shinx use spark." I yelled, and Shinx compiled it began glowing yellow, and charged at Starmie "Starmie dodge." Misty shouted but to no avail did Starmie dodge so Spark hit doing semi serious damage "Starmie Water pulse." Misty yelled I didnt react quick enough and Starmie released a ring of water hiting my poor Shinx. "Shinx use thunder fang." I shouted "Dodge." Misty shouted Starmie attempted to go into the pool of water in the arena, but failed, but this time Shinx bit one of its legs or whatever those were on Starmie and did little damage.

"Swift." Misty shouted I just let Shinx take the hit since swift was impossible to dodge, but this swift was powerful knocking Shinx into the water "Shinx please come on out." I said hoping he was okay, but he didnt come out of the water "Starmie hold it underwater until it faints.I thought what the hell is she trying to kill my Pokemon."Shinx try to over power Starmie." I shouted I saw Shinx trying to over power Starmie I heard it screamed their werent many things that could make my heart sink, but Shinx screaming in pain like that under water was one of them.I thought all hope was lost until a bright light began filling the Arena I knew it wasnt Shinx,s spark, but rather Shinx was evolving when the glowing ended Shinx was now a Luxio.

"Luxio." It shouted using thunder fang on Starmie and getting back on the platforms above the water."Just because it evolved dosnt mean your going to win." Misty said."Sure,Luxio use spark." I shouted Luxio spark was better then ever and it hit Starmie in the most painful place."Now finish it off with a thunder fang." I shouted I guess at that point Misty knew she was going to lose and let Luxio hit knocking Starmie out.

"Starmie is unable to battle Luxio wins." The referee yelled, as the crowd cheered

"Heres your badge and some money good luck." Misty said, handing me the items.

"You too you star freak." I mumbled, under my breath as I climbed up to the stands were Austin was sitting.

**Austin POV**

Sky won, but we already knew she would and Merced, and Neo still hadnt come back yet so I guess this is what prompted Sky to ask.

"Were is Merced?" Sky asked

"Oh well you see I made a new friend today named Neo, but you see he is sort of a pervert." I whispered

"So were are they?" Sky asked

"They went to go see who was the better Pokemon trainer ,and by the way whoever wins gets to date you." I said calmly

"They what!" Sky yelled

"Shhhh,Elenas battleing next." I said as, Sky just sat their and watched

**Elena POV**

I was a little nervous, but what could I do so I came from behind the waiting room and took my place on the arena.

"Guess what everyone this young lady right here is our 100th challenger today." The refree yelled

"So that means she dosnt have to battle Mistys Staryu and can go right to the final round." The referee yelled

This is so great I thought,now Austie is for sure going to let me use Thunder.

"Pick your Pokemon." The referee told me

"Austie Thunder please." I said, and Austie threw Thunders pokeball and I caught it.

"Thunder go." I shouted,as the little orange Pichu came out holdng the Skitty doll.

I tried to persuade Thunder into giving me the Skitty doll so he could fight, but he got mad so I tried to yank it out of his paws, but that didnt work either so finally I came up with an idea when Glaceon (Who was right by my side) was an Eevee she loved to take her favorite blanket with her I convinced her that it was going to somewere nice and when we were done playing I would give it back.

"Thunder I need little miss Skitty she is going to thunder mountain dont you want her to have fun?" I asked, and Thunder nodded and handed me the Skitty doll and ran to the arena and jumped on a platform.

The arena was like a huge pool with lots of platforms it didnt look to comfortable, but it was okay.

"Begin!" The referee yelled

"Thunder use thundershock." I yelled, but instead of a thundershock I got a volttackle and Thunder hit starmie hard also receving minor damage I thought one more of these and Starmies done."Thunder use volt tackle again" I yelled this time it knocked Starmie out."Well that was easy." I mumbled

"Well Misty suffered a terrible lost so Thunder wins." The referee, sighed

"Your really strong." Misty said, handing me the badge and money

"Here you go Thunder." I said, handing him back Skitty as me Austin and Sky left the building.

**Austin POV**

I was relived to know that my Pichu was all right, to celebrate Luxio, and Thunders victory we got them some ice cream, and then headed back to the Pokemon center were Merced, and Neo were still fighting.

"Their such morons." I heard Sky mumble.

Now that the fight was heating up who is going to win and is Sky going to like the outcome.

* * *

**Yay my longest chapter so far it took me about two hours to write this I know I should have put the flash back in italic but since school started I havent had much homework until now so I kind of needed to rush another hint for future chapters is that the farmer boy says his name also Austin wont be catching another pokemon for some time but if you rember last chapter I mentioned a grass type Pokemon from hoenn so if you know what it is put it in the review. next chapter name: **Fighting for Sky


	10. Fighting for Sky

Fighting for Sky /

* * *

I am sad to report that my parents forced me to share a account with my brother because they think if he has his own account he will write down dirty things also his is a Poke morph story I recommend you read and submit an Oc also due to the fact that he has part of my account this will only slightly affect how long it takes for me to updated.

* * *

The battle between Neo and Merced was heating up to the point were they were about to battle, I had to think quick to prevent the disaster and I finnaly I came up with a decent one.

"Guys I think to be fair you guys should train today and then tomorrow morning you guys can battle." I said, as Neo and Merced seemed pleased with the thought.

"Well hello gorgeous you must be Sky I'm your prince charming how about we go to a movie?" Neo asked, holding Skys hand

"I thought this was a dual not until tommorow." Sky said, winking

"Well let me introduce myself my name is Geneosis but please call me Neo." Neo said

"Okay Genny." Sky said, walking back to her room

"Wow even tho she called me Genny I still love her." Neo said, as Merced got annoyed and left to go train at cerulean pond.

For the rest of the day me Roary,Thunder, and Shellshcoker played games with Elena,Glaceon,Eevee, and her snorunt. that night me, and Elena, and Sky sat down at a table outside the Pokemon center ,and just watched the stars.

"I cant belive an idiot and a perv are fighting for me." Sky said,as her Mightyena growled at the thought

"Its cool so who do you want to win?" I asked, curiously

"Well to be honest I really don't know." Sky said

"Come on Sky we wont say a word." Elena, begged

"I guess I kind of like Genny." Sky said

Me and Elena both fell backwards on our chairs and when we got up I replied "But Merced is going to be heart broken." I said sighing

"Well I had no clue to begin with so it dosnt matter." Sky said, as she stroked Mightyenas thick black fur to make him calm down.

"I guess that's a good reason." Elena said

"I need to go to get something at the room I will be back in a sec." Sky said, leaving the table

"Wow its so romantic isn't it?" Elena asked me

"I guess but I mean how will Merced take it." I said

Elena seemed a bit angry and said"I wasnt talking about them I was talking about y-"

"Hold that thought, Neo just sent me a picture of Lance the champion drunk and dancing." I laughed

"What were you saying?" I asked, as I showed her a picture of Lance

"Never mind." Elena said, sadly as Sky returned back to the table

"What happened while I was gone?" Sky asked

"Well Neo sent me this picture you got to see it." I said, as I showed Sky the picture she just laughed.

"It says right at the bottom of the message to go meet him at Cerulean pond." Sky, pointed out as I started leaving.

When I got to Cerulean pond Neo was training vigorously his chansey, was battling, chimchar and jumpluff was battling Totodile.

"Hey did you like the picture?" Neo asked

"Yeah it was funny but my friend Elena wasn't to pleased about it." I said

"Well that's cool is Elena the Burnett chick with the Glaceon?" Neo asked

"Yeah,why do you ask?" I asked, slightly confused

"Well I want to know my friends girlfriends." Neo said

"She is not my girlfriend." I said annoyed

"Fine,anyways I cant wait to beat the snizzle out of him." Neo said

"So why did you call me here?" I asked

"Oh yeah,I want to battle you." Neo said

"I dunno." I said, as Roary began yapping

"You promised." Neo said, and so I gave in.

"Shellshocker go."I said, realesing Shellshocker from his poke ball

"Starsrtukk go." Neo said as his Chansey got in front of Shellshocker

"Shellshocker use water gun." I shouted, Shellshocker compiled and hit Starsturkk with a weak water gun.

"Is that all you got,Chansey use egg bomb." Neo said, as the egg bomb hit knocking Shellshocker out his Chansey was really powerful.

"I forthit." I said, as Roary whimpered not to

"Good that means I will win for sure." Neo said, doing a victory pose

"Yeah well se ya later." I said, sadly as I walked away from Cerulean pond

I thoguth, about how I was going to stop this, but in the end I just went to bed as Roary and the others slept silently except for Thunder who was sleeping on my stomach with his Skitty doll.

**Pokemon POV**

The Pokemon pretend to sleep, but once Austin was knocked out they slid out of bed and discussed a plan.

"How are we going to stop this?" Shellshocker asked.

"We will have to use the old timer." Roary said, licking his paw

"Wat if it dosen work?" Thunder asked (Remember Thunder is still a baby that's why his words will be miss spelled.)

"Who is the old timer,Roary?" Shellshocker asked

"Mightyena of course he despises everyone who likes Sky because he loves Sky." Roary said, Continuing to lick his paw.

"So huw du wi get their?" Thunder asked confused.

"I got a trick up my sleeve." Shellshocker said

The three Pokemon then went to were Sky, and Elena were sleeping and Shellshocker opened the door nob with his hands.

"As simple as that." Shellshocker said, to Roary not to Thunder since Thunder was to young to understand.

They then slowly walked into the room Elena, and, Sky were sleep talking you could tell they were since they wernt talking to each other, and what they said was unreal.

Sky was saying "Not another Mew I already caught five hundered."

Elena was saying "I love walking on the beach at sunset with you let me straighten that hat."

"Psst hey,psst old timer." Roary said, finally the old Mightyena woke up.

"What do you kids want?" He asked angrily

"We know you don't want anyone to date Sky so how about we help you stop this fight?" Roary asked

"Sure, but how will we do that?" Mightyena asked confused

"That were Thunder comes in." Shellshocker said evilly

"Wat du u meen?" Thunder asked

"We bought these no memories berries from Totodile." Shellshocker said

"So why do you need me?" Mightyena asked

"Well you have the move howl correct?" Roary asked

"Course I do, I see what you mean I need to howl Merced awake while Thunder stuffs the berry down his throat." Mightyena said

"Yup so lets go." Roary said as they went to Merceds, Mightyena howled waking him up and then like the plan said Thunder stuffed the berry in his mouth making him go to sleep.

**Austin POV**

When the sun rose I was up, and I was nervous who would win and how.I managed to drag myself to the battle area,outside was Sky,Elena and Neo, and, Merced.

"So you ready to battle?" Neo asked

"Why am I battling you I don't even know you I thought Sky and Elena were going to battle the gym leader were wasting our time." Merced asked confused

"Oh no my memory berries are gone I think Merced ate them." Neo said, laughing nervously

"So all this fighting was for nothing?" Elena asked

"Looks like it." Sky said angrily

"But Sky my dear I can still be your boyfriend." Neo said, holding her hand

"No thanks weirdo." Sky said, as Neo fell on the floor

"Well I guess Sky got her happy ending." I said, as Merced was still confused.

"But I didnt." Neo said

"Me neither." Elena angrily said.

"On the bright side we can head to Vermillion now." I said laughing

"Wait why they hadn't gotten their gym badges yet?" Merced asked, even more confused.

I then told Merced the whole story except for the Sky part I might have replaced that with Neo thought he was a super strong trainer and wanted to battle, after done explaining he seemed to understand.

"Well now that we got that sorted out I need to leave guys its been fun having a new friend like you Austin." Neo said as he held Skys hand for the last time before his departure.

"Why do you have to leave?" I asked confused

"Well I need to get to Saffron and quick." Neo said, rushing over the hill

"Well guys are we going to head to Vermillion or what." I said, as my friends all cheered

I know that maybe we should have let things be, but we don't have time for games we need to hurry to Celedon and quick.

* * *

**Important read:**Whew I finally finished this chapter the reason it took so long was not only do I have to share an account with my brother but his laptop is slow also please submit an Oc to his story the quicker he gets Os the quicker he chapter is:So you say you want an Eeveeloution. Also one more note Merced will still have feelings for Sky but at the end of the story lets just say Sky wont be with Neo or Merced.


	11. The Eeveeloution,the past and, Violet

**Important read: **_Guys sorry this chapter is rushed but I had to finish it before I went to my grandparents so dont expect another update until nxt week anyways hope you like this chapter._

* * *

The Eeveeloution,the past and Violet /

It was a beautiful day the wind was going through our hair and the Pokemon seemed so carefree so carfree in fact that we let them all out they were all enjoying the weather and I was glad that I got that fight thing done, see after we finished not doing the battle we decided to stay one more day so we would have more time at Vermillion and boy was it worth it like I said the weather was route we were walking on had a little river going through it,and it had a bunch flowers everywere. It would have been a perfect day if it wasnt for Elena.

"Your so adorable and your fur is so soft Eevee and you are so cute." Elena said,It was starting to get on my nerves because she said it every single second.

Finally Sky was fed up and yelled "Will you just shut the hell up." It seemed to do the trick.

"Sorry your so grumpy." Elena mumbled under her breath

"Elena Sky is right its annoying." I said as,Elena gave me a glare.

"Oh shut up your just jelouse because none of your pokemon have evloved." Elena said,I couldnt belive she was doing this it didnt have anything to do about what we were talking about.

"This isnt even related to what were talking about." I said as,Elena had her evil eyes on.

"Sure it dose im only doing this to make Eevee evolve." Elena said as,she picked up her Eevee.

"How is praising your Eevee to death going to make it evolve?" Merced asked confused

"Well the weather is perfect today and if you become really good friends with an Eevee on a sunny day they evolve into an Espeon." Elena said,cuddling the little furball.

"I guess it makes sense." I said as,I petted Thunder (Because Pichus evolve with friendship)

"Hey I heard the best way to make Pokemon evolve is to battle and not make them faint." Sky gladly pointed out.

"Cool hey you wouldnt mind battleing me Austie?" Elena asked

"Well im going to crush you I have a fire type and most of your pokemon are ice types." I pointed out.

"Okay then you dont use Roary and I wont use Glaceon." Elena said,and I reluctanly agreed.

"Are we battling here?" Merced asked

"Yes we are right here right now." Elena said as, her Snorunt went on to the field and Thunder went on the field to.

"Begin!" Merced shouted

"Use icy wind." Elena shouted and her Snorunt compield it didnt do much it just made Thunder slower."Use volt tackle" I shouted Thunder turned bright yellow, and started charging at Snorunt unfortunatley the attack only knocked Snorunt back a few feet. "Snorunt use Poweder snow and quick." Elenas Snorunt had ice going everywere and it hurt Thunder badly, and it almost froze his little sparkling orange body."Thunder thundershock" It was releasing energy everywere it was a very hurtful attack and it even paralyzed Snorunt I could tell because waves of elcetricity went around her body.

"Snorunt use powder snow again" Elena said, since her Snorunt was paralyzed I had to attack first."Thunder use thundershcok." Thunder then conducted more elcetricity and knocked Snorunt out.

"That was just pure luck." Elena said as, her Snorunt wnet to go take a nap in the grass.

"Hey Elena I dont want Thunder getting hurt can I please use Shellshocker for this?" I asked.

"Fine since you want to evolve him to." Elena said as, her Eevee got on to were we were battleing and faced Shellshocker.

"Begin!" Merced shouted

"Shellshocker use water gun." I shouted "Dodge." Elena had a fast current of water coming, but Eevee was to fast and dodge."Now quick attack." Eevee had her legs glowing and she was so quick I couldnt react thankfully it wasnt very powerful."Shellshocker use tackle." I shouted Shellshocker began charging at Eevee. "Use bite when he is done." Elena hit with a powerful tackle, but afterwards Eevee sank her teeth into his skin.

"Eevee use hidden power." Elena shouted as Eevee had weird circles form around it and then they shot out at Shellshocker causing some bad damage."I didnt know you taught her hidden power,oh well Shellshocker use water gun." I said as, Shellshocker released another burst of water. "Tail whip." Elena shouted I knew I was doomed the Eevee swung her tail at the water and it bounced back at Shellshocker knocking him out.

"Well I guess were even." I said as, another gust of wind went through my hair.

Elena then began to speak "Fine were even." She said as, she hugged me.

"Good now lets continue on our way." Merced said as, him and Gaia seemed happy the batlle was over.

"So I heard the gym leader in Vermillion is really tough." I said as, Merced tensed up.

"Yeah I know his name is I heard." Elena said as, she stroked her Eevee Merced rolled his eyes and had a anoyed look on his face.

"He is known for electric types." Sky added finally Merced had enough and he nearly went off on us.

"Just shut up about him." Merced yelled as, Roary and Mightyena put their tails between their legs.

"Whats the matter?" I asked confused

Merced had a sad look on his face "Its nothing I cant tell you." Merced said as, Gaia tried to cheer up his nearly crying trainer.

"Well we wont bug you about it lets just leave it be." I said not wanting to make Merced cry.

We quickly continued through the route we still hadnt even made it to the underground area what seemed like a twenty mile trip was actually a thrity minute walk, but was exteneded due to Elena and Merced.I looked at Roary and then at Merced I had to find out what the deal was between the two.I didnt understand did Surge do anything bad to Merced or was it the other way around.

**Thunder POV**

"Wow it so beutifull." I said, chasing a butterfly who landed on my nose.

"Yeah I know just a few minutes until we reach the underground." Roary said as, he put his paw on my head.

Shellshocker heard this and began to speak "A few hours and Roary will be with his love." Shellshocker said as, Roary was just dazed.

"I know she is so beutiful." Roary said, not looking were he was going.

"Hey Gayia why is Merced so sad about ?" I asked

Gaia gave me a weak smile and then began to talk "Well first its not Gayia its Gaia second I dont think I should tell you." Gaia said as, he looked down at the grass.

"Why not we cant tell anyone." Mightyena said, I was suprised he wanted to know.

"Well okay is a bad man for what he did to Merced." Gaia said as, tears welled up in his eyes.

"How can a trainer who trains electric Pokemon be bad?" I asked with a little bit of anger in my voice.

"Well he is come here..." Gaia said and then he whisprered something into everyone ears.

"What a bad man." Mightyena said, growling a little.

"He is not a bad man." I said, running away from the group.

"Wait Thunder." Roary said, going after me

"Dont worry they will be back." Shellshocker said with a grin.

**Austin POV**

We were very close to the underground path I wanted to make sure everyone was here so we wouldnt get lost in the undeground.I decided to make Roary help me to my surprise he wasnt there, and Thunder was gone to.

"Were are my Pokemon." I yelled

"What happened?" Sky asked

"Well I looked down to see if everyone was here and well Roary and Thunder are gone." I said.

Merced looked over to his right "Not for long." Merced said as, he pointed to their foot prints.

"Should we follow them?" I asked, I got to admit it was a stupid question.

"You dumbass of course we got after them." Elena said as, her Eevee bit me.

I quickly glanced at the footprints "Lets do this." I said, before running off with the my friends by my side.

It tooks us five minutes until the footprints were no longer their, but I could understand why their was a huge lake probably because Cerulean city has many lakes and this lake was deep, and steep I didnt want to go in the lake because I heard their were tentacools and mantines even if we wernt at the beach.

"How the hell are we going to get pass this?" I said as, I nearly fell into the lake.

"Well there is a small chunk of land on the other side." Elena said, cuddling her Eevee and stroking her soft brown fur. To be honest that Eevee was lucky she didnt have to do anything.

I began speaking"Good point, but none of our Pokemon are, Sky what are you doing?" I asked as, Sky pulled out a fishing rod and put in the water.I didnt even get to finish.

"Im cathcing a Pokemon its weak at first, but once it evolves you will be sorry." Sky said as, her Mightyena was now suprised how Sky was acting about the situation.

"Well we will leave you here." I said as, I took off my jacket and shirt and dove in to the freezing water.I will admit I am not very muscular so I was kind of embarrased when Sky and Elena saw me without my shirt on.I then heard some splashing and went to the surface of the water to find out what it was I wish I hadnt because Merced was in the water with no shirt and only boxers on.

I was getting slightly annoyed "Are you crazy you have to leave your pants on." I said as, Merced ignored me and kept swimming.

"Their is nothing I like better than seeing boys without shirts." I heard Sky say as, she continued to fish and I continued to swim to the chunk of land on the other side.

Elena began to speak "Wow Merced is muscular, but Austie is kind of..." "Kind of skinny and clearly needs to eat more and excerzie." Sky said as she finished Elenas sentance.

To my suprise the girls looked at us the whole time we were swimming it was natural for Elena she was basicly boy crazy, but I never thought Sky would look at our chests so it was kind of weird.I looked at the lake once more it had a few rocks here and their and you could tell the land on the other side was slowly disapearing I ignored it and continued to swim to the other side.

"Hey girls the water is fine why dont you come in?" Merced asked Sky and Elena they just turned their heads and acted like nothing was said.

I could tell why, but yet again ignored it and continued to swim on we finally got to the other side and quickly hopped on to land, but I wish I hadnt or at least kept my shirt on because what we saw when we got onto land was 10 of girl scouts and they were our age to.

One of the girls aproached me she had black hair, and blue eyes she wore the typical girl scout then began speaking."Hello hotty why is your shirt off?" She asked with a seductive voice.

"Im..im Austin its off because I didnt want my clothes to get wet." I said, trying not to look into her eyes.

"Well good to see you are okay the names is Violet." She whispered in my ear.

"Nice to meet you scout why are you Violet here." I said, acting like an idiot.

"A little tounge twisted I see." She said as, she patted my head.

Merced looked angered "Hey no fair why dose he get all the girls." Merced said as, I glared at him.

"Anyways state your buisness here." Violet said, making a fist at Merced.

"We need my Pokemon they are a Growlithe and a shiny Pichu we know their here." I said as, I pointed to their footprints.

"Sorry but you cant get them back." Violet said, with a stern voice.

I was confused "Why not?" I asked

Violet looked at the sky and then back at us "Well you see the grimers got them." Violet sighed

"Well I guess we have no choice but to battle the Grimer and get them back." I said as, Violet looked at me as if I were crazy.

"You cant do it without a special type of food." Violet said

"Were can we get this?" I asked as, my chest got slightly colder thinking about Roary he was my best friend and I was worried about him Thunder was just a baby still he didnt know any better.

"You can buy them from us." Violet said, showing us a box filled with bags of cookies I nearly fainted I didnt have any money and my friends didnt either plus my jeans were all wet so all my money was worthless if it was soggy and prone to being destoryed.

"We dont have that kind of money." Merced answered for me.

"Well I suppose I could cut you a deal.I will give you some cookies if you go on a date with me." Violet said, playing hard ball.

I thought about it for a few second and then answered "Fine tonight under the stars near the underground path." I said as, Violets face lit up she then handed me the cookies and I was off Violet had mentioned the Grimers were in the other river north from here.

Me and Merced walked for 2 hours until we finally made it to the other river, and sure enough their were a bunch of Grimers were covering a quarter of the lake, and by the looks of it Roary, and Thunder were stuck in the Grimers bodys were over a quarter, of the river now I wasnt just saving my Pokemon but the river to.

"Growl,growlithe." I heard Roary call I knew I had to rescue him.

**Elena POV**

"Those pervs are taking forever." I said as, Sky got a tug on her rod.

She pulled and pulled until finally a Magikarp appeared she took out a blue and red ball also known as a great ball and caught the Magikarp. "You were saying?" Sky asked as, she played with the Magikarps poke ball.

"Your so weird Sky for a person who just caught a pokemon your acting like nothing happened." I said as, I hugged my Eevee.

Sky rolled her eyes "Well its not powerful so until it evolves their is no need to be excited." Sky said as, her Mightyena sighed.

"Hey they have been their for quite some time im gonna go see whats up." I said as, I jumped into the water.

"Whatever." Sky said, she probably didnt notice I was watching her because she released her Magikarp and started hugging it I shuddered at the scene.

**Austin POV**

"Here you go little Grimers." I said as, I fed them some cookies, but to my suprise they didnt work it just made them angrier then I relized Violet just gave me those cookies so I would go on a date with her.

"Help please these damn grimers are consuming my body." I heard Merced yell, I quickly rushed over to help him, but with no luck I was being sucked in with him.

"Your very rude." I heard a voice say, I looked over and saw one of Oaks helprs.

"Help were dieing." I said, holding on as tight as I could to the grass.

"No your not these Grimers are just playing with you,see." The helper said as, he pointed to one of the Grimers tickling Merced I hadnt even noticed the grimer spit us out.

"And why are the two of you topless?" The scientist asked

"We just thought it would look cool." I replied as, Merced and the Grimer started to see who could eat the most amount of girl scout cookies.

The scientist then reached into the slime and handed me Roary, and Thunder I was, so relived to know I had my Pokemon back that it didnt even matter that the scientist gave me a dirty look.

"Well now I need to suck up these Grimers they will be safe at Oaks." The scientist said as, he started up a huge vaccum cleaner.

"Wait please." Merced said "I would apreciate it if I could keep this the hell." Their was a bright light and what we saw after it was an Espeon.

"Ready to kick,what?" Elena asked, she saw that all the Grimers were gone.

"Sorry we didnt know you would come." I said as, Elena gave me a glare.

Elena started"So Eevee evolved for nothing you jerks first you do perverted things then you..."

We listen to her chatter until we reached Sky and she made me cancel my date with Violet because "it wasnt nice to flaunt off your topless body" and then she went back to her normal semi sweet self. When we saw Sky she was training her Magikarp I laughed at such a hopeless Pokemon.

"What a weird Pokemon Sky." I said as, Sky got angry.

"Shut the hell up." Sky said as, she smacked me hard

"Hey Sky I caught a Grimer." Merced said as, he showed Sky his Grimers poke ball.

"Good now lets hear why you hat ." Sky said

"Fine." Merced sighed in defeat.

**Beggining of Flash back**

_"You are such a cute Pinsir." A young Merced laughed_

_"Get the hell out of the way kid." Surge said as he pushed Merced down_

_"Now Raichu use thunder." Surge said his Raichu compiled and it hit Pinsir dead center nearly killing it._

_"Now kid your turn." said as he began beating up Merced when Merced awoke he had cuts and bruises everywere._

_"Merced dont be mad at Surge if it wasnt for him you wouldnt be alive right now." His aunt said as she comforted a young Merced._

_"How it isnt possible." Merced spat_

_"Well maybe in due time you will know." His aunt said as Merced looked confused._

**End of Flashback**

"Your honestly scared of him because he beat you up." I laughed

"Its not funny." Merced said as, he showed me a scar from it.

"Whatever lets just get going." Sky said, we all noded and left the river

I know its going to be a long road until we reach Vermilliom, but together were invicible.

* * *

**Important read:** _This was supposed to be out like last week but I got a little lazy this story will start to slow down on updates because im planning on writing a new story wich not only do I have to write the chapters but I have to go through the whole game so I can get some parts right I may make it an OC story but for now im concentrating on the game so I can write the story. Anyways next chapter is:Jelouse rages and Shellshockers revenge._


	12. Authors note

Authors note

I am sad to say that this is not an update so sorry if you though it was. I havent updated in a while because of my stupid computer but I have scraped up enough money to buy a new computer and updates should be coming soon. I will try to update both stories on the same day if possible. I might write a small chapter for christmas just because I was going to do a chapter for Halloween.

I am sorry for not being able to update and such so by next week a new chapter may be up. And since Christmas break is almost here I will have a lot of time to write. 


	13. Shellshockers revenge and Alasdair

**yes I am back this chapters crappy because I didnt plan it but next one will be better.**

* * *

Shellshockers revenge and Alasdair /

The beautiful day continued we quickly got passed the underground area, but we only let our main Pokemon out so the other ones wouldn't get lost. When we got through the underground the route we were on was big, but just like the one we took to get here.I was thinking about the many things we would do in Vermillion, I wanted to just have a day there were we could just relax and have and have fun. Roary was all for it, but it would take a galactic bomb to make Sky stay at a city and not battle.

"Hey Sky,I wanted to ask you would you mind if we stayed at Vermillion one extra day to have fun?" I asked covering my head from any punch Sky would throw at me.

"I guess I could think about it." Sky said I couldn't believe Sky she was never like this "She must be taking happy pills." I thought.

"How long is it going to take until we reach Vermillion?" Elena shouted

I let out a sigh "Not until another hour." I yelled in her face.

Elena just calmed down and we continued walking little did I know the person we would meet today was going to be all kinds of crazy. Roary and the other Pokemon began talking about who knows what, and Merced and Sky were talking about what they wanted to do once they got to Vermillion.I just kept walking ignoring any kind of conversation even when Merced was basically begging to be punched.

Finlay we decided to take a rest we were only 45 minutes away from the city, but we were all dehydrated and hungry it was a good thing I packed pokemon food and some sandwiches. We all sat down on a luscious green hill and began to eat.

"Man what kind of food is this its so good." Merced said, I quickly noticed he wasnt eating a sandwich.

"Merced you are kind of eating well Pokemon food." I said, Merced quickly spit it out, all of us laughed even Roary.

Mereced sighed, "You know you don't have to make fun of me like that." He said, scratching his head.

Sky laughed a little maybe, "Maybe you should look before you eat." she said taking a sip of water.

I then heard a loud thud me and my friends looked over and there on the grass laid a young boy about 13 he had blonde hair and green eyes he wore a green hoodie and jeans. I sighed "Not him anyone, but him if Elena says anything I will kill her." I thought.

The boy got up and had a shocked look on his face, "Austin my man." He said, walking up to me and giving me a hug.

Everyone looked a little shocked, "Do you know this guy?" Merced asked suprised.

I laughed, "Sadly yes his name is Alasdair he is almost completely crazy so watch out." I said, Roary looked confused and just growled a little.

Elena looked happy and walked up to Alasdair she blushed a little, "Hey Alasdair." She said, giving him a hug.

Alasdair seemed happy, "Hey Elena I see Eevee evolved." He said, pointing to the Glaceon standing next to her.

Sky looked even more confused, "How do you all know each other?" She asked surprised.

Alasdair sat down with the rest of us and took a sandwich he explained how we all knew each other he told everyone how we use to play together and how him and Elena were somewhat best friends after I moved to Pallet town. Elena just sat there blushing as she looked at Alasdair.

"I get it so you also came from Goldenrod." Sky said, putting two and two together.

Alasdair nodded, "Yeah, but Austie was never to fond of him he would always find ways to try and get Alasdair in trouble." Elena said.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be as cool as you are now everyone back in Goldenrod thought you were gay before I showed up." Alasdair said, messing my hair up with his hand.

Elena looked around, "So weres Vulpix?" She asked looking around.

Alasdair smiled, "Shes in her poke ball we ran into some wild beedrill and I had to recall her, but I guess I could let her out now." Alasdair said throwing his poke ball.

Out came a young fox pokemon it was a pinkish red color and it had six tails. Me and my friends all released our Pokemon to introduce them to Alasdair and Vulpix. While the pokemon got acquainted I asked Alasdair if he would like to join us for lunch wich he unkindly accepted.

**Pokemon POV**

"Why hello Vulpix im Shellshocker a pleasure to meet you." Shellshcoker said, shaking Vulpixes paw.

Vulpix ignored him right after that and walked over to Roary who was of course gnawing on a bone. She inspected Roary for a while looking at his stripes and his sharp teeth. She smiled at his playfulness towards the bone and stared at him for a full three minutes.

Finlay Roary spoke up, "Why are you staring at me I'm chewing a bone." Roary said, stopping from all the chewing.

Vulpix smiled, "Its just that I think your cute." she said blushing a little.

Roary looked a little shocked and so did Shellshocker, "Wait Thunder cute or like the way Merced thinks of Sky cute.' Roary managed to say in a shocked voice.

Vulpix laughed, "The second choice." she said, getting closer to Roary.

Shellshocker rushed over and took a pale green tennis ball and threw it, Roary listening to his natural instinct ran over to try and catch the ball. This gave Shellshocker the chance he wanted.

"Hi Vulpix I was wondering do you think im cute?" Shellshocker asked blushing a little.

Vulpix eyes grew wide, "No way you are way too ugly and your a water type." she growled, Shellshocker didn't take rejection lightly.

"Oh yeah, well at least I dont hit on puppies." Shellshocker pointed out.

Vulpix growled a little, "At least I'm not an ex-con." Vulpix reminded him.

Shellshocker stared in shock, "I'm not a convict and I'm not interested in you anymore." Shellshocker said, walking away.

**Austin POV**

I was listening to Alsadair ramble on about how he was becoming a great trainer and all that when I noticed the time on my watch, we needed to be in Vermillion on time and judging by my watch that wasn't going to happen. I got up and picked up my bag, Thunder jumped onto my shoulder and Roary stood next to me, but Shellshocker was still in a grouchy mood.

"Listen guys we need to be in Vermillion soon and my watch says that isn't going to happen so we better leave now!" I shouted.

Sky got up and had that evil face on signaling that she was going to slap me, but instead she simply nodded.

"Come on Austin my man before you leave cant we have a quick battle your Squirtle vs my Vulpix it will be fun." Alasdair exclaimed.

I knew he was relentless he would keep asking so I gave in I called Shellshocker over and he had a face that looked ready to pound that Vulpix. Vulpix had the same equal look like she was going to tear Shellshocker apart.

"Begin!" Merced shouted.

"Use water gun!" I shouted, Shellshocker compiled sending out water from his mouth it hit just in time because the Vulpix tried to dodge.

"Use ember!" Alasdair shouted, Vulpix as well shot out fire I had to think quick.

"Withdraw!" I shouted, Shellshocker hid back into his shell as the ember hit he took some damage but it wasn't severe.

"Now use quick attack!" Alasdair shouted, Vulpix surprised me with its speed and hit Shellshocker hard sending him into a nearby tree.

"Tackle!" I shouted, Shellshcoker got up and jumped up he tried to tackle the Vulpix, but it dodged and used quick attack doing some serious damage to Shellshocker.

Suddenly Shellshcoker began to glow, "What the?" I said suprised. "Whoa." Alasdair simply said. When the glowing stopped everyone was shocked Shellshocker didn't look like his normal self he had a diffrent tail and bigger shell.

"He evolved." Merced stated, as the new Pokemon stood before us.

"Well then I guess use water gun to finish it off!" I shouted, Shellshocker smiled his new look was stunning he got up and used a water gun it was more powerful and knocked Vulpix out.

"The winner is Austin!" Merced shouted, I smiled that I had finaly shut Alasdair up.

Alasdair walked up to me, "Dude you were awesome." he simply, said before walking away it was strange goodbye but we needed to be on our way.

We packed up our stuff and headed towards Vermillion by the time we got to the entrance of the city it was already sunset, but what was crazier was a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes walked up to us with a mad face.

"Elena I knew I would find you here!" she shouted.

* * *

**Next chapter: Broken friendships**


End file.
